Numerous means for purifying drinking water have been heretofore disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,427, a method is disclosed for reducing bacteria count in water by exposing it to ionizing ultraviolet radiation. An ultraviolet-radiation-emitting tube is mounted in a cylindrical chamber, the interior walls of which are highly reflective. Water is then cycled back and forth within the chamber in pipes having transparent walls. A 1978 U.S. Pat. No., 4,066,551, utilizes ultraviolet radiation in combination with an activated charcoal filter to purify water. In that particular application, an ultraviolet light is simply placed above the water reservoir.